A Love Poem Found in the Upside down Sun
by DemonSatan
Summary: Raven had a nightmare of losing his first love, Seris. He has a hard time of letting go of his past, but Rena notices how odd Raven has been acting. Will Raven be able to move on from his past and find love again? Or will he give into his rage and despair in trying to maintain his composure? Raven x Rena (Blade Master x Wind Sneaker) One-Shot!


_**A Love Poem Found in the Upside down Sun**_

—Darkness.

* * *

All Raven could see was darkness.

He walked around, over and over, but he couldn't see anything.

He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He couldn't think.

It was painful.

He wanted to remember something, something important, but he couldn't remember anything.

His six senses were weak, and his body was numb.

He wanted to remember something.

* * *

Then he started to run.

* * *

He ran and ran, but it was endless.

He wanted to find something, but all he could see was darkness.

Raven wanted to let out a scream, but nothing came out.

There was no sound.

He felt wet droplets down his face as he slowly began to stop in his tracks.

* * *

He was crying.

* * *

He wanted to remember something, but all he could remember was the pain in his chest.

He could feel his tears fall onto the ground, as he grip his chest from the pain he was remembering.

* * *

Then the flash of memories came into his mind.

* * *

The memories. The feelings. The emotions. The pain.

He felt his chest aching, as he gritted his teeth, collapsing onto the ground.

He screamed from the pain, but no sound was made.

* * *

_Seris._

* * *

Raven could feel his memories coming back, and the pain in his chest.

His tears increased, as he laid on the ground with his cheek against it.

Raven remembered the feelings he had. The emotions he had. The regret he had.

He remembered everything.

* * *

He lost his first love.

* * *

He never got to tell her he loved her. He never got to show her how he felt. He never got to show how much she meant to him.

She was his world, but he lost it all over one cruel mistake.

Raven wanted to take it all back.

He wanted to redo everything. He wanted to hold her one last time. To love her one last time. To spend his life with her one last time.

* * *

But he couldn't.

* * *

Raven was in darkness, and he cried away in the endless world of no sound or light. Just pain.

Then... he heard a voice.

* * *

_Raven_.

* * *

Raven lifted his head up, slowly, to see a fragment of light ahead of him.

It was small, but he could see it in the darkness.

He held his hand out toward it, trying to reach for it.

He wanted to escape the pain he was in, but he also wanted to find hope.

Raven tried to reach for it, but it was so far away.

The light grew brighter.

* * *

_Raven_.

* * *

He could hear a voice. A sound.

He tried reaching further, but he still couldn't touch it.

The light shined brightly.

Raven could feel the warmth of the light towards his hand, as he tried to reach for it.

* * *

_Raven_.

* * *

He could hear the voice getting louder and louder.

The light shined so bright from the voice within it that it vanished all of the darkness.

* * *

"RAVEN!"

* * *

He suddenly opened his eyes.

He was sweating and panting.

He could see the sunlight coming through the open curtains as he laid on his bed.

He could hear the birds and grasshoppers chirping as the river water was trickling through the rocks.

Then he turned his head at the person beside him.

* * *

"...Rena."

* * *

She was beside him.

He looked at her, seeing a worried expression on her face.

"Raven… Are you alright?"

"...Yeah, I'm fine."

She paused and looked at him for a moment.

She was hesitant.

"Raven... Were you... having a nightmare?"

"...Why do you ask..?"

"Because... You're crying..."

"Huh..?"

Raven lifted his right hand to feel his cheeks.

It was wet with tears.

His eyes were tearing.

"Oh... Oh... T-This is... Um... U-"

Raven paused.

He could feel his voice cracking. He could feel his tears blurring his eye sight. He remembered the dream he just had, and the feelings he felt during it.

He put his right arm over his eyes so she couldn't look at him.

"I-I... I..."

"..."

He tried to answer Rena back, but she interrupted him.

"It's alright. You don't have to speak."

She stood there, seeing the tears that fell down his cheeks.

"I was just worried, because... When I came to wake you up, you were crying and groaning in your sleep... You wouldn't wake up when I tried to wake you up normally. I hope you could forgive me for shouting, but you seemed like you were in pain..."

Raven didn't say anything for a long moment.

His tears were still flowing.

He wanted to stop crying, but the lingering feelings were still in his chest.

Rena looked at him during that long moment.

* * *

Then she pulled out a handkerchief and leaned over to wipe the tears on his cheeks.

* * *

"A-Ah..."

"Its alright, Raven. Everything is alright now."

"..."

He couldn't say anything, because he didn't want to say anything.

He laid there, having Rena wipe the tears off his face.

As she finished, she held onto the handkerchief within her hand.

"I've made breakfast. Everyone is waiting for you to come downstairs with us. Whenever you're ready, just come on down. I've made some vegetable stew."

"..."

Raven nodded, still having his arm covering his eyes.

Rena walked toward the door and paused, but then she closed the door behind her.

"..."

Raven sluggishly lifted himself up from his bed and looked at his nasod arm.

_This __compulsive arm… I loathe you… _

He felt a surge of anger swelling up inside him.

He felt he could lose himself in his emotions, but he remembered everyone was waiting for him. The El gang.

He got himself out of bed and got dressed.

* * *

When he finished, he opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving a pendant on his desk.

* * *

As he walked down the stairs, while holding the railing, he could hear Elsword and Aisha yelling at each other.

"HEY! THAT'S MY BACON!"

"IT'S NOT ONLY FOR YOU, ELSWORD!"

"I GOT FIRST GRABS SO IT'S MINE!"

"THAT'S NOT REALLY FAIR FOR YOU TO TAKE ALL OF IT!"

"TOO BAD, UGLY!"

Then he heard a crash.

Raven quickly ran down the stairs into the kitchen to see Elsword with a bowl over his head, against the wall with crack dents into it, seeing Aisha breathing heavily with her fists clenched.

Chung and Eve were sitting at the table watching the two of them, while Rena prepared the dishes.

Chung noticed Raven standing at the doorway.

"Oh, hey Raven! Good morning! It seems like they're at it again."

"Yeah... I can see that."

With Chung noticing Raven, Eve noticed him too.

"Oh, Raven. Good morning."

"Morning."

"Oh! Raven! Good Morning!"

Aisha turned to him, smiling brightly, as she grips Elsword's shirt with him being totally knocked out.

"Ah… Yeah. Morning."

While Raven was worrying about Elsword's physical condition, he turned to look at Rena.

He wasn't sure how to act toward her after seeing him not being his usual, collected self.

Then Rena turned around to say good morning to him as well.

"Good morning, Raven. Are you hungry? Breakfast is ready."

"Ah...Yeah. Thanks."

_She seems to be acting... normal. I guess it's best to forget about it than worry. _

He sat down at the table next to Chung.

"So, what's on the menu today?"

"Rena made quite a bunch today. She made her special vegetable stew along with some scrambled eggs, bacon, and some toast with butter or jam."

Chung bit into his toast.

"Seems like we're heading out tomorrow so she made us a big breakfast."

He swallowed on his toast and Eve spoke after him.

"We'll be heading to Velder. There are some business we need to attend to there."

Then she sipped some of her stew.

"Velder..?"

Rena stared at Raven, who was turning a little pale in color.

"Raven..?"

"O-Oh. Sorry. I'm feeling a little dizzy. I'm still half-asleep."

He put his hand over his forehead to steady himself.

_Velder…_

Aisha looked up from Elsword, who was slapping at his cheeks to wake him up, and dropped him to run over to Raven to look at his face.

"Maybe you should take it easy if you're not feeling well."

"Yeah, Raven. Don't push yourself so hard."

"Agreed. No need to waste your energy."

"N-No. I'm perfectly fine. I just need to eat something to get my strength back."

Raven tried to stand up straight from his seat and asked Rena to have some breakfast.

"Mind if I can have some of that vegetable stew you made?"

He replied with a weak smile on his face.

"... You may."

She scooped some of her stew and handed him over a bowl.

"I've added in some carrots, broccoli, spinach, and cauliflower along with some herbs in chicken stock."

"It smells great."

He sipped some of the stew and gave a gentle smile.

"It tastes great, Rena."

He continued to eat his stew along with everyone else.

Elsword regained consciousness a couple moments later and started to shout at Aisha for knocking him out. Aisha and Elsword kept bickering at each other while everyone else enjoyed their meal.

* * *

Rena, however, continued to stare at Raven with a worried expression on her face.

* * *

When the day passed, it was night time.

Everyone was in bed, but Raven went out on a walk down the river stream.

He sat at the edge, taking his shoes off to put his feet in the water as he sat on the grass, watching the moon.

He breathed in the night air until he heard the grass being rustled through someone's footsteps.

He turned his head.

* * *

It was Rena.

* * *

"Rena..? What are you doing out in the middle of the night?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Raven."

She sat down next to him, staring at the river streamflow.

There was a long silence between them, as they listened to the water trickling through the rocks and the grasshoppers chirping. Then Rena spoke.

"Raven… Do you want to talk about what has been bothering you?"

"... Not really."

"... But…"

Rena turned towards him and stared at him firmly.

"I want to know."

Raven turned his head to look at her from her response, slightly wide-eyed.

"...But why..?"

"You weren't… like yourself... today. So I... want to... understand... you better."

"..."

Raven looked up at the moon above them and closed his eyes, in thought.

Then he replied.

* * *

"Alright."

* * *

Rena's eyes gleamed and gave him a gentle smile.

"Thank you."

Raven smiled back.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled.

Then he spoke.

"... I had a nightmare today, as you saw the state I was in… I dreamt… of losing the person I loved most…"

Rena sat there near him, wide-eyed, as both of them stared at the river stream.

"She was my fiancee… and I loved her dearly... But my best friend betrayed me. He was a Velder soldier and he turned me in for a crime I didn't do… He framed me…"

Raven's voice was starting to become unsteady as the memory came into his mind.

"I trusted him… but he betrayed me… I was put in prison... But… My fiancee and friends came to rescue me… I thought we were able to get away… She and I would get married and have kids… Live a happy life… But…"

Raven bursted into anger.

* * *

"I LOST THEM ALL!"

* * *

Rena sat there, as she saw Raven start to shed tears with his head down.

"I… lost them all… She died… in front of me… I couldn't save them… I COULDN'T SAVE THEM!"

Raven gripped the grass around him within his hand, gritting his teeth, as his tears dripped onto his lap.

"I wanted to kill them all… I wanted to kill him… I wanted to kill the guy who did this to me... To the people I held dear to me..!"

Raven felt regret. He felt pain. He felt rage.

He wanted to shout but he gritted his teeth instead.

* * *

Then he felt a hand on his.

* * *

Raven turned his head toward her, with his tears dripping down his cheeks.

Rena was looking into his eyes.

"It's alright. I'm here."

"..."

A long silence took over, as both of them stared at the each other with the moon above them, but Rena spoke again.

"You were in pain, and I didn't know. I didn't know you had that kind of burden with you all this time. I'm so sorry, Raven..."

"..."

"You're always a calm and collected man that I didn't noticed... But when you cried... It made me realize... You're not always a strong man inside..."

"..."

"..."

Rena was in thought of what she could say next. She was hesitant, but she wanted to say it.

"Raven..."

"... What..?"

"Do you think... You'll be able to love again?"

Raven felt rage building up inside him.

"What?"

"Do you think you'll be able to love again?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Because I want to know."

"WELL YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!"

Raven started to shout. He pulled his hand away and started to walk away from her.

Rena reached her hand out, reaching for him.

"Raven! Wait!"

"I WON'T WAIT!"

Raven began to run. He didn't want to hear anymore. He wanted to forget. He wanted forget everything.

He was running down the river stream as fast as he could, but Rena pushed him down into it.

Water splashed. Their clothes were drenched with water along with their hair. They were panting heavily, with Rena on top of him. He was within her grasp.

"I've... caught you."

"Let go, Rena! LET GO!"

Raven was struggling to be freed but Rena wouldn't budge. She pinned him down hard and laid her head on his chest.

"RAVEN!"

Raven stopped. He felt warm droplets on his chest.

* * *

Rena was crying.

* * *

"Re... na..?"

He looked at her head, where her forehead was pressed against his chest.

"..."

She lifted her head towards his face, as Raven got a clear view of her tearing face.

Her tears fell onto his face.

"Rena..?"

"Raven..."

She gripped his sleeves tightly as she pinned him down so he wouldn't move.

"Why are you... Afraid to love someone again?"

"Because if I fell in love again... Then I'll lose that person too!"

"You won't!"

Raven gritted his teeth from his rage.

"How the hell would you know?!"

"Because! Because I..."

"..?"

Raven saw Rena's crying face under the moonlight, as more tears fell on his face. Rena's voice was cracking, but she had to say it.

"Because Raven... I..."

Before Raven could hear her words, the hidden fireflies came out of the grass into the darkness, and lighted up the night.

* * *

"I love you..."

* * *

Raven laid there, in the waters of the river stream, wide-eyed, but felt his eyes blurred by tears. He started to cry as well.

"I love you... I love you... I love you..."

_No... Please stop..._

"I love you..."

_I don't... want to hear your caring words..._

"I love you... I love you..."

_Because if you continue..._

"I love you, Raven... I love you..."

_I'll start to feel hope..._

"... Rena..."

"Raven..."

"Why..?"

"Didn't I tell you..? I love you... You idiot..."

His tears were warm, but so was hers as her tears fell more. He could see her eyes glistening from the tears, but then she close them.

She leaned closely toward him, as Raven slowly closed his eyes as well.

* * *

Their lips meet.

* * *

The touch of their lips meeting, and the feeling that was sent throughout their bodies. A warmth overcame both of them.

Both of them were crying from this gentle kiss.

A love was formed. A love that was not from happiness, but from sadness.

As she departed her kiss, slightly away from his face, she lets go of his arms.

Their faces were so close. Their eyes were so close to each other. She was only a centimeter away from his lips.

"I love you, Raven…"

"... Is it alright for you to love me..?"

"I think it's okay… because no matter how long it will take me… I'll make you see me…"

"... You're an idiot…"

"Am I..?"

"Yeah… You are…"

Rena leaned to kiss him once more.

This time, Raven returned her kiss. He held his right arm around her back and caressed her gently.

Kissing under the moonlight, with the fireflies glowing brightly around them, as the moonlight reflected off the waters of the river stream.

* * *

Moments later, morning came.

Raven was in his room packing up his bag, when Rena came inside.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm about ready."

He picked his bag up and walked out with her.

Everyone was outside waiting for them, waving their hands.

Raven walked outside the cabin and stopped in his footsteps. Rena turned to look at him.

"Something the matter?"

"Is it okay… for me to love again?"

Rena stared at him, and then smiled.

"I'm sure she would want you to be happy."

Raven looked at her, and gave a smile back.

"Yeah, you're right."

They both held their hands together, with their fingers intertwined, and started to walk forward.

Chung, Eve, Aisha, and Elsword were waiting for them ahead, smiling as well.

"Seems like those two are together now."

"Indeed."

"It's so adorable!"

"Eh, whatever. I just can't wait until we get to eat again!"

Aisha smacked Elsword upside the head, and they both started arguing again as everyone else started to laugh.

* * *

In the distance, Seris was watching from afar within the forest.

Seris smiled at them. Then she turned away and vanished.

Inside the cabin, a pendant was left on Raven's desk.

It was open, and it showed a picture of Raven and Seris together, smiling.

* * *

_**Author's**__** Note:**_ I have to use Horizontal lines for spacing, so please don't be too bothered by it. Every time I tried to double space and save, it is always removed. I hope you enjoyed reading the story regardless! **_Make sure to write a review and let me know how you liked it!_**

_**Chit Chat:**_ Now, when I wrote this, I had lost many companions too. I've made a mistake of trusting that one person who ruined my relationship with everyone, which I could relate to Raven a lot in that sense. I also lost my first love as well. It was really painful to let go, which is why I thought I could give a Raven x Rena a shot. Rena is someone who will love Raven no matter what past he had, as long as he learns to love someone again. It's love born from sadness, isn't that beautiful? I also used a lot of repetition in this, because I thought it would suit how Raven felt and the meaning of what I've tried to come across was that Love doesn't make sense. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this bittersweet romance ^^ Please Follow, Favorite, Review, and add me to see future stories!

_**P.S.:**_ Ara, Elesis, and Add were not in this because I've written this from a time when they were not included yet.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters or works of the original owner and all copyrights belong rightfully to them. This is only to express my imagination to the loving fans. Some contents are not from the actual game and/or show.

* * *

**Elsword Classes I Used in My Story:**

-Chung (Deadly Chaser)

-Eve (Code Nemesis)

-Elsword (Rune Slayer)

-Aisha (Elemental Master)

-Rena (Wind Sneaker)

-Raven (Blade Master)


End file.
